The PUCKanormal
by VampireDiariesLover1
Summary: She never believed in the paranormal until she watched Paranormal Witness with her best guy friend/crush. Maybe being in love with your best friend isn't so bad after all... I suck a writing stories so this may suck too...


**Title:** The PUCKanormal

**Category:** Glee

**Gerne:** Romance/Humor/Supernatural

**Ship: **Rachel/Puck(Noah)

**Rating:** ?

**Summary:**She never believed in the paranormal until she watched _Paranormal Witness _with her best guy friend/crush. Maybe being in love with your best friend isn't so bad after all...

**The PUCKanormal**

Our story begins in a little town of Lima, Ohio with a sweet young lady with the name of Rachel Berry. Her best friend, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, he promised if she was ever alone and need someone to 'protect' her, that he's her 's get on with our story, shall we?

She was home alone a dark and gloomy night. As she was finishing praticing her notes, she heard a loud knocking sound on the living room window. She dismissed it, reasurring herself that it was a tree branch hitting the window. She sat in the living and turned the TV on and flipped though the channels.

"Too babish, too sexual, too much drama, too scary..." Rachel said aloud to herself as she came across "Dora", Soap Operas, and one of the "Saw"s. Finally she chose "Man, Woman, Wild".

"D I N O S A U R a dinosaur, D I N O S A U R a dinosaur, And O L D M A N, Your just an old man, Hitting on me what?, You need a cat scan" Rachel's cell-phone went off. In large letters on her screen was "Noah Puckerman" and a photo of her and Noah sharing a slushee, grape of course.

"What do you want, Puckerman?" Rachel asked trying NOT to smile and fake a foul mood, which she totally failed.

"Don't act mad, Berry. You know you want me." Noah/Puck replied.

"I am mad and not even in your dreams, Noah." Which was partly true. She WAS mad that her fathers didn't tell her they were leaving.

"Oh...is the poor jewish princess alone at home? Do you need me to protect and comfort you?"

"Noah, yes and you can come over if you want..." Rachel said softly, while fiddling with her skirt.

"Ok!" Noah mocked Rachel soft speaking.

"DON'T MOCK ME!" Rachel shouted into the phone.

"You don't have to yell, can't a guy play around with his best friend?"

"I'm your best friend?"

"Yeppers! I'm coming over now, so hang up..."

"Ok, see you in a little while" Rachel replied, hitting the END button. "I love you..." she whispered.

Once more Rachel heard a tapping on the window. She started to wonder where Noah was at. _He's my neighbor and after 5 minutes of calling me he isn't here. Lazy bum..._Rachel thought to herself. She heard knock again but on the front door. She peered though the peep-hole and saw a mo-hawked man around her age. She opened the door. a wrapped her arms around the person's neck.

"That lonely, huh?" Noah, the man at the door, asked

"Yes...sorry about that."

"It's ok, I like when you hug me..." Noah smiled.

"Um... thanks for uh...coming over" Rachel suttered.

"Can I change the channel?" Noah asked geabbing the TV remote.

"Sure"

Noah changed the channel to the show _Paranormal Witness_.

"Noah, you know I hate show like this..." As Rachel whined, a sudden scream came from the surround sound speakers and Rachel jumped, hidding in Noah's chest with a tear running down her cheak.

"Rach, it's ok...they are just moving photos, they can't hurt you. Even if they were real, I wouldn't let them hurt you. It's ok, babe, it's ok." Noah calmed Rachel down.

"We'll watch one episode... if I don't like it, can we change it?"

"Of course because it is your house after all."

They watch half of that episodeof it and Rachel started to get tired, so Noah grabbed her up bridal style and carried her to her room on the second floor. Just as he was about to leave the room, Rachel whimped.

"Stay Noah, please. Don't leave me!"

"I'll stay, just until you go to sleep, ok?" Noah asked.

"Yea" Rachel replied, half asleep.

"I love you, Rachel" Noah said while kiss her on her forehead.

"I love you too, Noah" Rachel said while smiling up to him.

They told each other good night. Noah feel asleep on the floor beside Rachel's bed.

**THE END! :)**


End file.
